


Everything Gained, More Lost

by AntigueGinger



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Yona (Akatsuki no Yona), Character Study, F/M, If this arch doesnt end in fire im going to throw a fit, Sad, What-If, Yona deserves better, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntigueGinger/pseuds/AntigueGinger
Summary: Is this a dead fandom yet? Because, real talk, the lastest arc has me feeling a certain type of way and I need someone to scream with.Yona dreams what could have been if she wasn't chased from the palace.
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona, Soo-Won/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Everything Gained, More Lost

Yona rolled in her bed to cuddle into SooWon's side. It was the morning after their wedding and Yona couldn't have been happier. It took so long for her to convince him to see her as a woman but now that he did he seemed unable to look away. 

On the other hand, Hak had not looked her in the eye since the engagement was announced. His teasing had also become harsh, putting her in tears many times until she finally dismissed him. She hasn't seen him until the night before. 

When MikSu had come to wake them and prepare for more wedding festivities SooWin was reluctant to let her up mumbling about a headache. 

"Come on love," she said while indulging on a kiss to his temple, "we had that parade today. You don't even have to do that much. Let's get dressed."

When he agreed the day passed in a blur. She knew SooWon had shown his affection while they were paraded through the capital for their citizens and they had a moment alone together before they had the opportunity to sneak into the capital's square where the market was cleared day ago for the week long festival. She knew but didn't remember...

Yona was entranced with the lights of the city and the way her people danced, sang, and ran through the streets with such unrestrained joy. She heard so many accents and dialects from all the tribes and more. Her husband had to restrain her from joining a dance she didn't know but that was only until she stumbled into someone's back while trying to convince him. She turned to see the daughter of the water tribe's general staring at her. The anxiety in her eyes when she bowed put her on edge.

"Your Majesty, I didn't realize you two would be here."

"Please rise," SooWon said with a smile. "I'm sure we are here for the same reasons so let's not dwell on formalities."

Lili, yes that was her name, stood and looked them both over before disappearing into the crowd. Yona couldn't help but frown in disappointment. There was no reason for Lili to recognize her but the lack of a familiar spark in her eyes felt wrong...

Regardless, she brushed off the incident and continued until she saw a man talking standing in front of a small stall with little more than a bowl of incense and a small mat. On it was a dirty man sat with messy yellow hair and another person a few years younger than her. The young man being his caretaker and having a satchel of medicine to sell. When they came closer he could overhear the man giving a reading from the gods.

"Should the call come, that which you flee would be what sets you free."

The man only scoffed and left to the side of an older woman who looked at him with a resigned fondness. It vaguely reminded her of her mother and it made her smile.

When the boy spoke up she jumped. "You're not common citizens. What are you doing out of the palace?"

She giggled clinging to her love's arm. "We wanted to see the town's celebration. Are we that easy to spot?"

The boy scoffed and muttered something about blind and naive nobles. "Ikso let's find somewhere else. This place is starting to stink."

"Now, now," SooWon said softly. "We'll continue on. There is so much to see after all."

He did usher her along and as the day faded to night she swore she saw the green haired man many times but he always avoided them. She also saw a beautiful man with glistening silver hair and a terrifying man in blue robes and a mask that hid half his face. Each one didn't seem to recognize her.

Not that they would. She had no idea who any of these men were. 

SooWon slipped away to speak with someone while she enjoyed a floral tea and a boy about her age with hair the brightest yellow she had ever seen sat across from her with a wide smile. 

"Hello Young Miss! Zeno has a question!"

She forced a polite smile for Zeno and asked him his question. 

He turned serious and leaned forward on the table, the gold medallion im his hair glistened on the fire light.

"Are you happy with your choice?"

Yona gasped as she woke. Heaving from breath she looked around her chambers. It was empty.

She didn't see her dragons, or Yuun, or even Hak. She was alone so she let herself cry.

In the dream it was everything she used to want... But she could only feel the horror and grief of a nightmare she would not be content with her choice. Her friends, her family, didn't know her and she couldn't get their blank stares out of her mind. 

Even then, she still sat alone in the Crimson Palace as she grieved because of her choices. She led them to the trap. It was all her fault.

She looked up to the stars and swallowed her guilt. Resolved and nodded to herself. She would make this work. They would get through this. Soon enough they would be on the road again and fix her country. 


End file.
